Military aviators are frequently fitted with a leg restraint system which pulls an aviator's legs together during cockpit ejection, thereby preventing physical injury to his limbs.
The most common leg restraint system currently used includes leg garters that must be attached with fittings to the seat leg line system. Sometimes these lines snag on objects within the cockpit or are too long or too short. The result is time-consuming adjustments. Further, the current leg garters include a number of fittings which create undue expense and reliability problems.